Cuatro estaciones y fases lunares
by Lady Vi-Da
Summary: El tacto de Naruto era tierno, pero un poco tenso. Rígido. Resultaba claro que, más que un conquistador, era un guerrero, y su experiencia no era demasiada en cuanto al tema de lidiar con mujeres de esa manera. Pero realmente lo estaba intentando en ese segundo. La buscaba, la quería. -En verdad que te ves linda cuando te sonrojas, ttebayo.-(Continuación de The Last)


_Hace diez años me inicié en el mundo de los fics con Naruto (en diferentes cuentas de ese entonces- claramente ni él ni sus personajes son míos) y ahora, que me tomé el tiempo de ver la serie completa de nuevo (sin relleno), profundamente conmovida sentí la necesidad de rendirles un homenaje a través de esto :'). Pues, bueno… sé que el manga terminó hace unos pocos años, pero realmente no le había seguido la corriente para entonces. Y es, de alguna manera, demasiado gratificante ver crecer a esos personajes con los que uno se ha encariñado tanto._

 _Como sea, sin querer darle más larga xD…Este One-shot narrará la continuación de la peli T_ _ **he Last: Naruto the movie**_ _; pues tal vez muchos de ustedes (así como yo), quedaron con las ganas de saber qué ocurrió luego de ese magnífico beso frente a la luna xD._

 _He venido con las ganas de escribir un fic NaruHina mucho más largo y completo, pero en este segundo ando trabajando en uno de CCS y me interesaría terminarlo. Sin embargo, si les suena la idea, tal vez saque el espacio para empezar ese fic, que me ha venido haciendo ojitos desde hace unas semanas Jajaja._

 _ **Ahora sí, les agradezco su atención y ojalá disfruten la lectura. Pero más aún, agradecería que me dejaran sus comentarios, para conocer su opinión (y ver si, en efecto, me aventuro a hacer el fic más largo :P).**_

.

.

 **Cuatro estaciones y fases lunares**

.

.

Si a Uzumaki Naruto le hubieran preguntado, hace diez años, como se sentía en relación con las relaciones, habría respondido sin adornos que nadie lo quería. Tal vez soltando un deliberado quejido mientras apartaba bruscamente el rostro: ceño fruncido, boca torcida y algún espadrapo cubriendo una nueva contusión generada por una travesura mal diseñada. Sintiéndose tal vez en una primavera llena de alergias, picaduras de insecto, insultos y desprecio. Donde como flor, crecía, pero nadie le prestaba atención a su florecimiento emergente, al principio de sus tiempos. No, en ese momento nadie lo quería. Y tal vez por ello mismo se esforzaba fervientemente en quererse a sí mismo. Despeinando sus rubios cabellos que comparaban con el sol, observando el azul de cielo resplandeciente en sus ojos, la sonrisa amplia que ocultaba los latidos de un corazón resquebrajado. Pero amándose. Buscando hacerlo porque … si, alguien tenía que hacerlo. Aunque se hubiera creído que la juventud de Naruto debía ser una primavera radiante y saliente, colorida e impregnada de carcajadas y ternura, lo cierto era que, para sí mismo, se veía más como un individuo que transcurre un otoño frío, húmedo y ventoso cuyas hojas se desprendían sin contención, buscando a cómo de lugar una metamorfosis. Un otoño en el que su sonrisa resplandecía, pero sus ojos llovían. Un otoño en el que estaba, pero nadie lo notaba. Un otoño que buscaba refugio y poco a poco, de manera pesada, fue encontrando una sonrisa, una mano amiga, un abrigo. Un otoño que resplandecía con el naranja de sus atuendos, el amarillo de su cabello, el rojo del zorro que llevaba dentro. Sí, si hace diez años le hubieran preguntado a Uzumaki Naruto cómo se sentía en relación con los demás, habría dicho sin recelo que nadie lo quería. Y de faltar, tampoco nadie lo extrañaría. Pero él se quería. Alguien tenía que hacerlo. O moriría enloquecido pensando que así debía ser.

Si a Hyuga Hinata le hubieran preguntado, hace diez años, como se sentía en relación con las relaciones, habría respondido que no se quería. Y que su mayor propósito en la vida era el de hacer brillar el mundo de los demás, opacando sus propias palabras trémulas en vagos asentimientos con el fin de no generar conflicto. Buscando complacer a otros en un mundo donde nadie la tenía en cuenta. Uno en donde se opacaba a sí misma por los comentarios pueriles y orgullosos de su familia, quienes esperaban la actitud aguerrida de un líder, y no la naturaleza compasiva de una sanadora. Era como una luna, brillante y distante. Una luna, como los ojos de todos aquellos que la rodeaban: perlados, lechosos, intrínsecos, capaces de resolver cualquier enigma de un solo vistazo. Con el orgullo de venir de dioses y de tener una sangre privilegiada que no se mezclaba nunca entre otros. En esa etapa de su vida, Hinata era como una tímida luna menguante, cuya luz natural fueron apagando por no ser bien vista por el entorno. Porque la preocupación ajena era sinónimo de debilidad, y ella era débil. Por no dar la talla, no sólo para toda su familia, sino tampoco para ella misma. Era desgarrador crecer en un entorno lleno de lujos en donde no te sientes digna de nada. Dónde resultas invisible por tus actos o diferencias. Dónde te odias porque, claramente, es tu culpa por haber nacido así y no haber logrado interceptar bien la manera de ser de ellos. Una etapa de apagamiento constante que la llevó a sumergirse poco a poco en ese estado oscuro y distante de luna nueva en donde, cómo el mismo satélite terrestre, se sabía que estaba, pero nadie la veía. Nadie la determinaba, o eso creía ella. Nadie la percibía, incluso si la miraban directamente a los ojos, y ella respondía con un torpe tartamudeo y sobrecogimiento, moviendo las manos nerviosamente. Evadiendo la mirada directa de las otras personas, incluso si muchas veces se trataba de sus propios compañeros de equipo. Sí, si diez años atrás le hubieran preguntado a Hyuga Hinata cómo se sentía en relación con los demás, habría dicho que se sentía afortunada de contar con ellos, porque a quién veía indigna de ellos era a ella misma. Trémula, taciturna, observadora y poética. Tímida y silenciosamente triste. Una luna destinada a vivir apagada para siempre, o únicamente reconocida por las almas de aquellos que eran verdaderamente seres despiertos y sensibles: cómo su hermana menor Hanabi, de belleza avivada, actitud despampanante y confiada. O su equipo 8. ¿Qué seres más sensibles podía haber que aquellos que vivían con animales en su corazón?

Uzumaki Naruto, buscando reconocimiento, amándose a sí mismo. Hyuga Hinata, huyendo del reconocimiento por no sentirse digna de él. Un príncipe sol en la voluntad de difundir sus rayos y una princesa luna, oculta entre las ásperas nubes borrascosas de su propia mente. Un príncipe sol que quería ser admirado, y la primera mirada que consiguió capturar fue la de ella, distante y silenciosa. Una princesa luna que temía vivir opacada para siempre, pero al ver la luz de él se llenó de fuerza y quiso seguir sus pasos. Ella, que quería siempre darle luz a los demás, se sintió iluminada por él. Sin embargo, con el tiempo y fortaleza, quiso también brillar por sí misma para posicionarse junto a él.

Si diez años atrás le hubieran dicho a Hinata que la pureza de sus sentimientos alcanzaría el corazón de él, seguramente habría reído con nerviosismo, creyéndolo tristemente imposible. Y si diez años atrás le hubieran dicho a Naruto que el amor se encontraría en la simpleza de un alma honesta, en la tranquilidad de sentimientos compartidos y no en la adrenalina de algo inalcanzable, habría bufado por no entender del todo a qué se referían al respecto.

Pero crecieron juntos. Se acompañaron en la distancia y en cercanía. Y ahora, diez años después, la mirada de ambos se encontraba como reconociéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Dándose la oportunidad de admirar la mutua belleza forjada del otro. Suspendidos en el aire, iluminados por el resplandor argentado similar a los hipnóticos ojos de Hinata, Naruto contuvo el aliento y, sin resistirlo un segundo más, la tomó del rostro y tiernamente la acercó a sí mismo, besándola. Nunca había besado a una chica de esa manera, no con ese grado de intención y propiedad. Sus labios eran suaves, finos y tibios bajo su boca, la cual se aventuró a mover muy lenta y tenuemente, en una caricia que palpaba su alma. Y, sin embargo, a pesar de sentirse absolutamente seguro de ese gesto, también se sentía algo nervioso. Hinata se veía tan dulce, tierna y delicada que tenía miedo de romperla en cualquier momento. De mancharla con sus labios. Pero ella, como si hubiera percibido lo más oculto de sus pensamientos, llevó las manos a su amplio torso, aproximándolo más a sí. Con firmeza y seguridad, con absoluta convicción. Se apartaron lo suficiente al sentirse caer de nuevo, ya siendo llevados por la gravedad. Pero con el corazón rebosante de sentimientos encontrados, el muchacho no la dejó alejarse, sino que la abrazó fuertemente contra sí, no queriendo dejarla ir nunca más. Encontrando en ella la luz que durante tanto tiempo esperó, sin saber que la buscaba. Y la ternura de alguien que lo amó desde el principio, cuando no había aún en él un héroe que seguir o admirar. Cuando tan sólo era el niño zorro desertado, plasmando en sus acciones un grito devorador de auxilio, en busca de afirmación. En busca de atención.

Hinata lo amó cuando él aún era invisible. Y el saber eso desde la intensidad de los sentimientos de ella sólo le produjo un nudo en la garganta mientras seguían cayendo, sintiendo los ojos arderle en el proceso, profundamente agradecido y conmovido. El momento de vértigo no duró mucho, pues al aterrizar Naruto mismo se cercioró de hacerlo amortiguadamente, apoyándose en la rama de un enorme roble, luego otra, hasta caer al suelo con la agilidad de un zorro. Resguardándola entre sus brazos firmes y protectores, apoyando el mentón sobre los cabellos oscuros y suaves de la joven heredera de los Hyuga, sintiendo para sus adentros el fino y manso aroma a lavanda. Hinata había crecido mucho, sin lugar a duda, así como él. Quién ahora, desde su respectiva altura, podía deleitarse sujetando firmemente y protector ese voluptuoso cuerpo de mujer de ella, que ahora se permitía mostrar y, sobre todo, se permitía a sí mismo apreciar, ruborizándose en el proceso, un poco avergonzado, pues él nunca fue el más diestro con las mujeres. Pero de alguna manera, Hinata le inspiraba la confianza suficiente para saber cómo tratarla. Más aún, le reconfortaba sentir el estable abrazo de ella con él, en ese sentimiento correspondido, mientras sus ojos azules vagaban lenta y calmadamente por la piel de ella expuesta entre el color negro del vestido de novia que portaba. Una mujer vestida de negro, sin duda, era muy sensual. Sin embargo, el contexto del porqué ella llevaba esa prenda no le complacía enormemente, pero Naruto prefirió omitir ese detalle para sus adentros. Ya que no importaba, pues todo tuvo un desenlace positivo. Pese a todo, no se contuvo de soltar un ligero quejido al escuchar a Kurama, desde sus adentros, burlándose de él por su inexperta manera de tratar con una mujer.

Permanecieron así un buen momento, en silencio los dos, tan sólo sintiéndose el uno al otro, Hinata con los ojos cerrados, permitiéndose memorizar el aroma del joven Uzumaki y sus formas en la intimidad de los árboles, hasta que un sonido distante los interrumpió. Abriéndose paso entre el crujir de las ramas, con un aspecto mal encarado, apareció Shikamaru. Quién aparentemente estuvo pendiente de calcular en qué parte caían y no le gustó del todo tener que ser él quién se tomaba la molestia de detectarlos. Tenía el rostro algo sucio, con el reflejo de unas cuantas contusiones provocadas en el campo de batalla, aunque francamente no fuera algo alarmante en la vida de un shinobi. Ya se había quitado los guantes negros que había empleado para ocultar el reloj que Kakashi-sensei le incorporó en la palma de la mano, y ahora, en el fondo, sólo deseaba hacer lo mismo con el resto de su ropa. Pues, aunque se sentía orgulloso de portar el chaleco verde oliva que lo señalaba como chuunin, no siempre era cómodo o ligero de llevar. Y para colmo de males, ¿No sólo tenía que esperar aún para reportar los detalles de la misión, sino que también debía buscar al héroe de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja y la heredera del clan más importante de Konoha? Por los dioses del shogi, Hinata era la del Byakugan y Naruto era el que podía entrar en el modo ermitaño. Los del clan Nara no eran rastreadores, pero bueno, ¿Qué podía importarle eso a dos tórtolos enamorados que acababan de declarar sus sentimientos? Qué problemático.

-Oe, Naruto- llamó con voz exánime el muchacho de cabellos oscuros, frunciendo el ceño mientras masajeaba uno de sus hombros adoloridos. Ahora que Hinata se apartó un poco para notar al joven Nara mirándolos con cargado reproche en sus agudos ojos negro, y al verlo masajearse recordó cómo, de hecho, ella también se sentía algo magullada por todo el ajetreo de los últimos días y la marcada falta de sueño. Sentía los músculos a lo largo del cuerpo, pero en especial de las piernas, entumidos por el exceso de actividad física. Sin embargo, se sentía tan feliz que eso pasaba a segundo plano en ese segundo. Hinata miró a Naruto por el rabillo del ojo, apretando la boca en una fina línea que intentaba disimular una sonrisa de alegría pura. Sí, definitivamente ella estaba de muy buen humor en ese momento. Claro que, en el caso de Shikamaru, no tenía pretexto para ser así- Respeto que ahora andes en planes nuevos con tu novia, pero por todo lo que más quieras, seguimos en misión. Y la misión no termina hasta que le hayamos dicho al Hokage-sama que todo salió en orden.

Una brisa suave sopló, a lo que los presentes sintieron un poco más de frío. En ese momento, tras Shikamaru, se abría paso Sai. No obstante, éste, más bien, estaba concentrado en que las personas que iban detrás de él le siguieran el paso. Hinata se estremeció, pues el vestido no era demasiado abrigador, aunque tuviera varias capas de tela. Y Naruto, sintiéndola tensionarse, la apretó más contra sí en el abrazo. Hinata contuvo el aliento, adoptando el color rojo vivo de un adorno navideño, al tiempo que escuchaba la réplica de Shikamaru- ¿Novia? -repitió ella en un murmullo abochornado, dándose cuenta de la magnitud que ahora abarcaba la frase. Naruto frunció el ceño, mirando un poco mal al moreno, pero luego con las mejillas rojas y nerviosa alegría sonrió ampliamente, rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza, sin soltar a Hinata con el otro brazo.

-Mi novia, ¿Eh? – repitió de manera radiante y enérgica. También saboreando la palabra en la boca, sintiéndola nueva y agradable. Recordando las veces que en el pasado se refirió a Sakura de esa manera. Pero ahora sí era real. O podía serlo, al menos. Ahora no únicamente le gustaba alguien, sino que ese alguien también le correspondía. Sintió calidez en el pecho, bajando la mirada, notando la expresión tímida de la joven entre sus brazos. Los labios entreabiertos, la nariz sutilmente roja, y a ciencia cierta fría por los vientos- ¿Qué opinas, Hinata? – inquirió, mirándola cariñosamente. Hinata le devolvió la mirada, nerviosa, y Naruto solo pudo notarlo, enternecido. Otra suave brisa fría sopló y Hinata se tensionó un poco ante la falta de abrigo- Suena bastante bien el apelativo, ¿Eh, ttebayo?

La joven Hyuga tan sólo se sintió fundir en esos intensos ojos azules, mientras su corazón daba un enorme vuelco impregnado de emoción, en lo que intentaba sentirse de nuevo sobre sus propios pies. Naruto, el amor de su vida, le estaba diciendo que fueran novios. Y… ¿En serio se atrevía a decirle algo semejante luciendo tan increíblemente guapo como lo hacía en ese segundo? Cabellos despuntados mecidos por el viento, mirada profunda e insondable, una preciosa sonrisa ladeada que la hizo estremecerse al pensar que por fin pudo besar esa boca y sin desmayarse. Sentía que su espíritu bailaba al interior del cuerpo, dimensionando el enorme paso que estaban dando juntos en ese segundo. Era el primer hombre que hablaba de tratarla como su novia, de manera seria. Y ese hombre era Naruto. Su Naruto. Sintiendo un momentáneo nudo en la garganta, Hinata mordió su labio inferior antes de amplificar su sonrisa y decir- Suena precioso… Naruto-kun.

Y Naruto, que por coincidencia andaba detallándola también y pensando en lo bella que se veía en ese segundo, tuvo que reprimirse en ese instante por no besarla ahí mismo, delante de los demás que recién llegaban. Pero se acercó depositando un tierno beso en la frente de Hinata, apenas un roce contemplativo y cariñoso. Ella olía demasiado bien, de veras. Se recordó a sí mismo observándola también en frente de ese ocaso, hacía un par de días en la luna, y el cómo la encontró mágica. Inalcanzable, hermosa. Con una piel llamativa que provocaba ser mimada a punta besos precisos y cálidos, con un contorno que armonizaba con la luz del sol. Hinata, bien había sido escogido su nombre, había pensado en ese momento y lo volvía a pensar ahora. Definitivamente, esa chica lo tenía perdido. Cosa que el agotado de Shikamaru no apreció, aún si se sentía feliz por ellos. Pues opinaba que podría ser más feliz desde la comodidad de su propia casa, durmiendo bien, y no siendo testigo de las miradas tontas que no podían dejar de compartir esos dos. Pero antes de replicar nuevamente, intervino una tercera voz que los hizo volver a la realidad. Entre los tupidos árboles que se alzaban junto a ellos, siguiendo a Sai en la ruta, apareció Sakura que caminaba a la par de Hanabi, la cual se veía mucho más repuesta de lo que había estado donde Toneri, horas atrás. Sakura era, quizá, la que menos macilenta se veía, además de Naruto y Hinata, porque contaba con la energía extra acumulada en ese punto preciso en su frente, legado de su vieja maestra. Siguió avanzando, haciendo crujir unas cuántas ramas en el proceso, pero sonriendo a sus compañeros ampliamente en ese segundo

-Ya déjalos, Shikamaru-voz suelta y deliberada, como efecto secundario de la gratificación de haber completado exitosamente otra misión. Y, por supuesto, de ver la alegría de Hinata. Aunque ésta, al notar a su hermana menor llegar, contuvo el aliento un momento, abriendo sus ojos claros de par en par en lo que soltaba de inmediato a Naruto y se dispuso a correr hacia ella y abrazarla fuertemente, ya no teniendo la adrenalina de una batalla encima. Ya no teniendo que pensar en los afanes de Toneri, ni en la destrucción inminente de la Tierra bajo el peso de la luna. No, en ese segundo sólo eran ellas dos. Era un contraste interesante ver a ambas Hyuga que, si bien tenían un enorme parecido entre sí, también se veían muy diferentes. Hanabi luciendo tan menuda, pequeña, con ese avivado kimono de exaltantes colores y motivos flameantes. Cabello Castaño, piel bronceada. Y luego estaba Hinata, con su vestido negro y cabellos de noche, mirada dulce y personalidad cariñosa que agradecía, a los cielos, el verla bien. Hanabi, que era un poco menos afectuosa en ese aspecto, frunció el ceño avergonzadamente mientras sus mejillas adoptaban un poco más de color. Pero la mayor pasó eso por alto.

\- ¡Hanabi! – se había asustado mucho. Para Hyuga Hinata, su hermana menor era su adoración, incluso por encima de Naruto. Y, de hecho, el pensar que no estuvo ahí para ella en el momento que más la necesitó la hizo sentir devastadoramente triste y mal consigo misma. Al rato, ya suspirando la tensión y aceptando que Hinata tan sólo se había preocupado por ella, con una calma apacible y sonrisa despierta, Hanabi le devolvió el abrazo, palmeándola cariñosamente. Naruto observó eso a la distancia, no queriendo interrumpir el momento. Pero encontrando hermosa la relación de complicidad de esas dos hermanas que, más que hermanas, eran amigas también. El cómo la sensitiva Hinata le revisaba los ojos a su hermana menor, y le hacía preguntas acerca de cómo se sentía mientras Hanabi al principio le respondió sonriente, y poco a poco fue frunciendo el ceño, refunfuñando frente la intensidad de su hermana mayor. Poniendo las manos en los bolsillos, Naruto se dio cuenta que, en su generación, la mayoría eran hijos únicos, como él. El único caso de hermanos que había visto de manera entregada en su relación del día a día, podía ser los hermanos de la Arena. Gaara, como Kazekage, era lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerse sólo. Pero en cada viaje político que realizaba a las afueras de su aldea, caminando a cada lado de él, se encontrarían siempre sus dos hermanos mayores, velando por su seguridad. Tal vez el otro caso distante que conocía era el de los hermanos Uchiha, Itachi y Sasuke, cuya historia tuvo muchos giros y nudos complejos, pero por encima prevaleció el trágico amor del uno por el otro. Itachi, que protegió a Sasuke incluso después de la muerte.

Naruto suspiró, observando a Hinata peinar a Hanabi, quien al final aceptó a regañadientes, insistiéndole que estaba bien. Y, de hecho, sí, así parecía estarlo. Juntas, para todo, y bien. Sintió, en el fondo de sí mismo, un poco de envidia por ello, pero también mucha alegría de saber que al menos en todos esos años, además de su equipo 8, Hinata contaba también con el amor de Hanabi. Y pensar que hacía dos años ambas habían tenido que pasar el dolor de perder a Neji, un primo tan cercano. De llorarlo en su funeral, de tener que despedirlo con palabras sentidas. Pero habían salido adelante de esa penosa situación, y se mantenían fuertes y unidas. Hinata suspiró de alivio al confirmar que Hanabi se encontraba bien, y la abrazo de nuevo fuertemente en lo que la menor replicaba, pero sin alejar a Hinata tampoco. Sólo fruncía el ceño, avergonzada, y balbuceando cosas como que veía perfectamente, aunque tendría que descansar bastante antes de usar el Byakugan en forma, de nuevo. Naruto soltó una pequeña carcajada discreta, conmovido por esa imagen. Y Haruno Sakura, que ya estaba al lado de él, lo notó. Bajita, de cuerpo menudo y corto cabello recto, rosa pálido, peinado de lado. La joven miró por el rabillo de sus ojos verdes a su mejor amigo, y sonrió de medio lado mientras ponía los brazos en jarra. Con una actitud poco femenina, por supuesto, abierta. Aunque propio de ella. A diferencia de lo que ocurría con su compañera Ino, Naruto siempre encontraba que Sakura se veía mejor en ropa relajada del día a día, sin exceso de vanidades, concentrada en sus quehaceres. Claro, ella se esforzaba también en tener sus detalles delicados y más acordes con la imagen floral de su nombre. Pero la joven Haruno, más que la flor de cerezo, podía ser la dureza de la tierra misma y, en algunos nombrados casos, la impulsividad también. Sin embargo, para Naruto estaba bien. Años atrás, la muchacha se había esforzado de sobremanera sobre su apariencia y actitud con el fin de poder agradar al compañero de ambos, Sasuke. Había dejado crecer su cabello y, en presencia de éste, solía reír tontamente y actuar de una manera más dócil y poco creíble. Ahora no sólo era una de las mejores ninja en el campo de la medicina, sino que podía darse el lujo de tener una actitud más deliberada, suelta y genuina. Bueno, siendo justos, aún reía y actuaba tontamente con relación a Sasuke. Pero al menos ya se concentraba más en sus cosas en lugar de vivir en constante competencia mental con el resto del mundo. Hacía el esfuerzo de ser una buena amiga con Naruto y, si Sasuke optaba por corresponder sus sentimientos, que la aceptara así cual era: sencilla y fuerte.

-No esperé verte así de feliz, Naruto. Pero me alegra. La verdad, lo mereces- la joven de cabellos rosados lo decía de corazón. Siendo consciente de lo desafortunado que fue su compañero de equipo a la hora de forjar relaciones sinceras en su infancia, y sabiendo en la actualidad la cantidad de gente que lo buscaba más por su gloria que por su interés en él; era realmente un alivio que Naruto decidiera fijarse en Hinata y la honestidad de sus sentimientos por él. El joven rubio la miró de regreso.

-Sakura-chan…

Sakura se encogió de hombros. También se sentía agotada y algo nostálgica. Su mirada distante verde reflejaba que, desde el fondo de sí misma, añoraba ella poder sentirse del mismo modo que se sentían ellos. En ese viciado mundo de discordia y confusiones, hacía tan sólo un par de años habían empezado a hablar dignamente de tratados de paz. Y aunque en esos términos se pudiera manifestar un avance notorio y patente, no quitaba que la vida de los ninjas no tuviera realmente enorme espacio para las relaciones. Eventualmente, había parejas. Pero no era recurrente dar con ellas, ni siquiera en su propia generación dónde todos eran jóvenes y se entendían muy bien. No. En ese caso, la primera pareja que veía, entre sus amigos, eran ellos dos: quiénes menos habría esperado, en algún momento, que fuesen a ser los primeros. El ninja cabeza hueca de Naruto y la tímida Hinata, que antaño no podía dirigirle la palabra al muchacho sin desmayarse. Se veían muy bonitos juntos, debía admitir. Sin embargo, de alguna manera le generaba un cierto grado de amargura el pensarse a sí misma en esa situación y creyéndolo imposible. Visualizándolo como una fantasía. A veces se sentía tonta por la idea de esperar durante tanto tiempo a una persona que no sabía si, eventualmente, le correspondería o no. Con esa frialdad de espíritu y actitud contradictoria que tan sólo conseguían dejarla sin palabras.

Sasuke.

Naruto notó el pequeño intervalo en el que su mejor amiga guardó silencio. Y aunque no fuera el mejor con ese tipo de situaciones, conocía tan bien a Sakura como para poder leerle la mirada en ese segundo. Dudó un momento en qué decir, tragando pesado. Pero luego alzó los ojos azules, concentrándose en Hinata nuevamente y, pensando en algo, sonrió.

-Bueno, ojalá el imbécil de Sasuke vuelva pronto. – tal y como predijo para sus adentros, al nombrar al heredero Uchiha, la joven médica alzó la cabeza en el acto, para mirarlo.

\- ¿Ah?

-Ya sabes. Para así salir los cuatro en una cita doble, ttebayo. – y Naruto soltó una pequeña carcajada para sí mismo, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Claramente complacido de poder decirlo. Y Sakura, entendiendo sus intenciones, tan sólo bufó, mirándolo con la divertida expresión de quien encuentra a alguien inverosímil.

-Naruto, idiota…

-Bueno, bueno, bueno- Shikamaru nuevamente interfirió, pero alzando la voz lo suficiente como para interrumpir a Hinata y a Hanabi también, quienes lo miraron. Éste tenía el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y una expresión de cargado agotamiento que se mezclaba con la exasperación y las media lunas azules bajo sus ojos negros, por la falta de sueño. El joven Nara enarcó una ceja- Vámonos. Tsk, que fastidio. Vamos a dar el reporte, allá tendrán a la mano a médicos para revisar a Hanabi- Sakura se aclaró la garganta ante eso. Shikamaru vaciló- Vale. Médicos profesionales. – y no menos ofendida, la muchacha enarcó una ceja, mirándolo con desdén. Shikamaru se sintió tenso, pero sin cambiar del todo la mala cara, apartó la mirada- ¡Allá tienen los equipos necesarios para revisarla!

Sai movió los hombros en medio de una risa silenciosa y, con una expresión que parecía enigmática y divertida, dijo- Tienes el cuello tenso. Parece que metiste la pata en forma.

\- ¡C…Cállate! ¿Sí? ¡Vámonos!

Sai extendió su pergamino y con trazos rápidos y precisos, dibujó varias aves que prontamente emergieron en la vida real. Eran tres, de varios metros de altura, adoptando los ademanes y movimientos de un ave de verdad. Una de ellas, de manera muy realista, bajó el pico para rascarse un ala. Hinata tomó la mano de su hermana menor de forma protectora y juntas se dirigieron a una de las aves. Y Naruto, al ver que ya no estaba ese momento de intimidad entre ambas, amplificó su sonrisa para acercarse animadamente a ellas. Fue a extender una mano para ayudarlas a subir, cuando de repente Hanabi se plantó entre ambos, mirando al joven rubio con firmeza. Y lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de éste. Naruto se detuvo, adoptando una expresión desconcertada. Pero al ver la seriedad de Hanabi y la mano de ella puesta sobre él, tensionó la mandíbula. No porque pensara que ella le fuera a hacer algo, sino porque era consciente que, de quererlo, podría hacerlo. Él conocía bien el poder de los Hyuga. Aunque, tal vez, no se hubiera realmente detenido a pensar a consciencia en sus verdaderos alcances desde que peleó con Neji, años atrás. Las manos de Hanabi… las manos de Hinata misma eran manos suaves. Pero eran manos que podía sentir la circulación de su chakra y alterarla, de quererlo.

-Escucha, Uzumaki Naruto- empezó a decir la castaña, y Naruto puso toda su atención en ella. La veía tan seria que, de seguro, lo que tenía por decir era importante- Te agradezco por ayudar a salvar mi vida y por corresponder los sentimientos de mi hermana mayor. Pero, antes que nada, quiero decirte que ella te ha amado desde hace muchos años y te ha admirado también. Así que, si de verdad estás dispuesto a corresponderle, te encargo entonces que la cuides bien, a ella y a sus sentimientos. Ella es de las mejores personas que conozco. – Hanabi bajó la mano, pero no mudó de expresión. Naruto estaba casi certero de que, de poder hacerlo, seguro habría sacado el Byakugan en ese segundo. Fue ahí que, tal vez, el joven Uzumaki se replanteó el como percibía a Hanabi de personalidad, a quien imaginaba gentil como Hinata, pues encontraban que ambas tenían una belleza muy similar. Pero en ese segundo entendió que Hanabi compartía más atributos de firmeza con Neji y eso podría notarse más en el sentido protector que la menor estaba teniendo hacia Hinata. Ésta última, claro, pareció mortificarse un momento por el comentario de su hermana.

\- Hanabi, no creo que…

-Si llegas a hacerle algo malo, te destruiré. No me importa si eres el héroe de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja. – concluyó Hanabi, y Naruto supo, con su solo temple, que la muchacha hablaba en serio. Pero en lugar de sentirse intimidado, tan sólo sonrió, admirado. No sólo por ver, en efecto, hasta qué punto protector podían quererse esas dos hermanas, sino que también le hizo pensar en Neji, quién seguramente estaría ahí de pie diciéndole lo mismo, con una expresión sombría y firme.

Hinata abrió la boca, para intervenir de nuevo. Pero calló al ver a Naruto haciéndole una respetuosa venia a Hanabi, sin poder disimular su sorpresa. Hasta la misma Hanabi enarcó ambas cejas al respecto, observándolo.

-Hace un par de años, le hice la promesa a Neji de que cuidaría a Hinata. Hoy te reafirmo esa promesa a ti, Hanabi. La cuidaré bien, con todas las fuerzas y voluntad de mi alma, a ella y a sus sentimientos. – volvió a incorporarse de nuevo, sonriéndole a la menor con convicción y absoluta certeza, impregnados en su mirada. Hinata se ruborizó en el acto, sintiendo un vuelco en el estómago debido a una mezcla de nerviosismo y emoción. Naruto lucía tranquilo y, con esa misma sonrisa serena y segura, agregó- También me encomiendo en tus manos, ttebayo. Gracias por aceptarme entre los suyos. No los defraudaré… hermana.

Llegó el turno de Hanabi de ruborizarse, pero fue más debido a la sorpresa detrás de ese sencillo apelativo. Aunque el momento no duró mucho, porque luego el joven Uzumaki compuso una mueca, farfullando algo como "¿Así estuvo bien, ttebayo?... ¡Hinata!". Y la muchacha, que recién salió de su asombro también, soltó una grácil carcajada enternecida, mientras se acercaba a él, mirándolo dulcemente. Hanabi miró a ambos, tanto a Naruto como Hinata. El primero nervioso aún por lo que acababa de decir, riendo en un intento de seguir pareciendo genial a los ojos de ella. Y Hinata le respondía con risitas divertidas y genuinas. Hanabi soltó un suspiro, ella misma sonriendo también- Qué remedio…- dijo, finalmente, por lo bajo, relajando la postura. Debía admitirlo: se veían muy bien juntos. Y, sobre todo, felices el uno con el otro.

Naruto se encargó de ayudar caballerosamente a ambas Hyuga a subir en el ave, y el se quedó con ellas ahí. Pronto todos emprendieron vuelo, agilizando el recorrido hacia la oficina del Hokage. Ganaban mucho tiempo yendo por lo aires, aquello era cierto, pero estaban mayormente expuestos al viento frío. Los dientes de Hinata castañeaban un poco, pero ella estaba concentrada en ver que Hanabi estaba bien abrigada. Se quitó una de las telas que sobraba del vestido negro que llevaba puesto, y se lo puso alrededor de los hombros de Hanabi quién, en el fondo, realmente lo agradeció. Aunque eso implicó para ella recibir mas viento. Naruto notó aquello por lo que se quitó su propio abrigo negro, y se lo tendió a Hinata. Esta pareció, en un principio, sorprendida. Él insistió en pasárselo, sonriéndole.

-Ten, toma. Abrígate con eso, ttebayo.

-Naruto-kun, no hace falta. Hace frío. Úsalo tú- dijo, notando como Naruto quedaba tan sólo con la camiseta blanca que llevaba debajo. Naruto le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora. Tenía los músculos algo tensos, pero era pasable.

-Yo tengo el chakra de Kurama en el interior, que me brinda calor extra. No te preocupes por mí- le dijo tranquilizadoramente. Pero al ver que ella aún se mostraba algo renuente, él mismo extendió la chaqueta y se la puso a ella sobre los hombros- ¿Ya ves?

Si, en efecto. Tenía el calor corporal de él. Y desprendía su aroma también. Una mezcla de jabón, sudor y ramen. También sentía un poco de perfume, pero no alcanzaba a identificar de qué era. Sólo sabía que era agradable y, sentirlo consigo y tan cerca, le resultaba reconfortante. Con las mejillas rojas, la joven sonrió dulcemente.

-Habrá que agradecerle a Kurama-kun también, entonces. – Naruto no había esperado esa respuesta de parte de ella, pero escucharla solo le produjo más calidez en el corazón y le hizo amplificar su sonrisa. Kurama era una parte indispensable de su vida, su otra mitad. Y con el paso del tiempo tras la guerra, se convirtió también en un amigo muy valioso para él. Sin embargo, aunque él mismo hubiera mejorado la relación con su bijuu, no implicaba que el resto de sus camaradas ninja fueran a interesarse en saber cómo se encontraba el zorro de nueve colas. De hecho, nunca se atañían o preguntaban por él; y aquello no afectaba particularmente a Kurama. Aunque fuera amigo de Naruto, no significaba que se concerniera por socializar constantemente con el resto. Sin embargo, ante ese comentario, hasta el mismo Kurama, que estaba tranquilamente acostado en ese espacio que tenía en el interior de Naruto, abrió los ojos y alzó las orejas al respecto, atento. Hinata, por su parte, que era muy perceptiva y observadora, notó esa expresión particularmente radiante en Naruto, y parpadeó desconcertada- ¿Ah? – inquirió - ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. Tan sólo pensaba que definitivamente eres la mejor, ttebayo. – fue un comentario espontáneo de parte del muchacho de ojos azules, quién solo podía sonreír y sentirse feliz en ese segundo. Hinata se ruborizó aún más, pero le respondió con otra sonrisa igual.

Pronto llegaron donde el Hokage y, al aterrizar, las aves de tinta se disolvieron nuevamente en el pergamino vacío que extendió Sai para ellas. Las calles, desde lo alto, se veían atiborradas de personas que salían de los refugios subterráneos para poder volver a sus hogares en ese momento. Gente murmurando acerca de la lluvia de meteoritos que cayó sobre ellos, aunque afortunadamente nadie salió herido. Pronto el equipo de Shikamaru fue bien recibido, aunque les dieron aviso de que Kakashi estaba hablando en ese momento con los otros Kages para terminar de discutir lo ocurrido, y por ende debían esperarlo un momento. En el edificio se sentía una energía dinámica, con ninjas yendo de un lado a otro, portando pergaminos, chalecos chuunin o batas médicas, entrando y saliendo para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden en la aldea. Transcurrieron al menos unos diez minutos antes de que la puerta de la oficina del Hokage se abriera y, al ingresar todos ellos, se toparon con Kakashi sentado detrás del escritorio, codos apoyados en la superficie de éste y manos entrelazadas al frente de su rostro cubierto. Shikamaru mantuvo el aspecto sobrio y serio, pensando para sus adentros que Kakashi era uno de los maestros que más jóvenes seguía luciendo, aunque ciertamente debía atribuirle eso al uso constante de la máscara. Después de todo, ¿Cómo percibir las arrugas en un rostro cubierto? Kakashi tenía sus ojos puestos sobre él, y el joven Nara no dejó de notar que, si bien el Hokage ya no tenía Sharingan, su mirada seguía siendo seria y escrutadora. El moreno se aclaró la garganta y, alzando la mano en la que llevaba el reloj pausado de la luna, se dispuso a hablar.

-Su corazonada fue acertada, Hokage-sama. – y solo bastó con ese comentario para que el hombre de grises cabellos suavizara la expresión, haciendo un ademán de incomodidad con la mano.

-Por favor, ya te lo he dicho. Ahórrate el "sama". – insistió el aludido, pues aún si estuvo toda la vida acostumbrado a llamar la atención y a la reiterativa admiración de sus colegas, aún no se acostumbraba a llevar consigo ese tipo de títulos tan pomposos. En algún punto importante de su vida, Obito le enseñó a integrar la humildad en su vida, y Kakashi había hecho caso a ello. Shikamaru soltó un suspiro, enarcando las cejas aburridamente, rascando la parte trasera de su nuca.

-Bueno… su corazonada fue acertada, Kakashi-sensei. La caída de la luna estaba relacionada con el ataque a Hyuga Hinata y el secuestro de Hyuga Hanabi. Ya nos encargamos de todo. Le daré los detalles de cómo concluyó la misión, pero antes quiero reportar que Hanabi fue rescatada con éxito, como bien puede observar- manifestó, apuntando a la joven castaña, quién le sonrió al Hokage en ese momento. Kakashi era inteligente y sabía que si Shikamaru le estaba dando prioridad a la joven Hyuga en su reporte, era porque quería sacarla de ahí cuanto antes.

-Ya veo. Entiendo- respondió Kakashi, mirando detenidamente a Hanabi quien, por un momento, se sintió incómoda.

-Eh… ¿Pasa algo? Hokage-sama.

-Ya basta con el "sama"- a él de verdad le incomodaba tanta parafernalia detrás de su trato. Pero luego sacudió la cabeza en un gesto despreocupado, antes de decir- No, Hanabi, no te preocupes. Sólo quiero saber si tuviste alguna lesión física que deba ser atendida con inmediatez. – mientras hablaba, fue desviando la vista a Sakura, esperando que claramente fuera ella la que le contestara. Ya que, después de todo, era la única ninja médico del grupo. Sakura captó la indirecta y dio un paso al frente, mirando a su antiguo sensei con habitual solemnidad.

-Hanabi no participó en el campo de batalla, por lo que no presenta fracturas, contusiones o secuelas importantes. Sin embargo, el enemigo le extrajo el Byakugan para poder dar uso de él y así poder manipular con mayor facilidad todo en la luna. Logramos recuperarlo con éxito, y devolvérselo. Ya me cercioré de que todo marchaba bien y respondía óptimamente. Sin embargo, considero que es pertinente que guarde reposo y que, al menos por esta noche, esté bajo revisión.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza. Hinata dio un paso al frente, poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Hanabi en un silencioso acompañamiento- Yo la acompañaré, Kakashi-sensei.

-Bueno, en medio de todo supongo que es oportuno. Hiashi-san también se encuentra en revisión por esta noche. No, no tiene nada grave, está bien- se apresuró a agregar Kakashi, alzando una mano conciliadoramente al percibir la expresión afanosa que adoptaron ambas Hyuga al escuchar el nombre de su padre. Pero recuperaron el aliento al simultáneo cuando escucharon la confirmación de que estaba bien. Sin embargo, no conforme con esa única respuesta, Hinata lo miró fijamente.

\- ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Por qué lo tienen a él en revisión? – su padre era un hombre, no solamente firme, sino también muy fuerte. No por nada era el líder del clan más poderoso de Konoha. Kakashi soltó un suspiro, agotado. Definitivamente al ser Hokage, debía atender muchas cosas a la vez. Aunque acto seguido, cerró los ojos en lo que podría interpretarse como una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Al parecer, a él lo atacaron al simultáneo que ustedes, chicas. Pero no se preocupen, está en perfectas condiciones. Tal vez algo agotado, tuvo que recorrer mucho después de todo. Así que no se preocupen. No es un secreto para nadie en todas las aldeas que los Hyuga son huesos duros de roer en batalla. Y estamos hablando del líder del clan, ¿No? – rio ligeramente- Lo tienen en este momento en el área de atención general. Pueden ir a verlo de una vez, los demás me irán dando los reportes.

-Eh… Kakashi-sensei- Naruto intervino algo vacilante, cosa que llamó demasiado la atención del Sexto, pues Naruto no era de esos que cortaba la palabra gentilmente. Tenía las mejillas rojas, el ceño fruncido y una expresión indescifrable. Por un momento, incluso se preocupó.

\- ¿Si, Naruto?

-Yo iré con ellas.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas que te revisen también?

\- ¡Que no, no es por eso, ttebayo! – su respuesta fue un poco más efusiva, haciéndolo ver más natural. Torció la boca en un gesto de reproche, aunque aún con el color en las mejillas presentes- ¡Sólo dije que iré, e iré!

\- Vale, vale, tú ve- le respondió Kakashi, sin montar real resistencia al alegato de su alumno, pese a que se sentía desconcertado al respecto. Parpadeó repetidas veces y, cómo piezas que van encajando lentamente en un rompecabezas, fue observando como Hinata, con una expresión preocupada, se viró hacia el rubio y, poniendo la mano sobre el pecho de él, llamó su atención. Ahora que Kakashi lo notaba… ¿Naruto sólo estaba llevando la camiseta blanca que solía portar debajo de la chaqueta? ¿La chaqueta, de hecho, la llevaba puesta Hinata? Y, no sólo eso, sino que en cuánto la mirada de ambos se cruzó, Naruto adoptó inmediatamente una postura más dócil y atenta. Suave.

-Naruto-kun, no hace falta. Puedo ir sola con Hanabi, ¿sí? No te preocupes.

\- ¿Qué? No es porque no puedas ir sola, es porque no quiero dejarlas solas, ¿Entiendes? Sé que ambas son muy fuertes, pero quiero ir con ustedes, ttebayo.

-Naruto-kun…

-Quiero estar contigo, Hinata- Y sonriéndole de forma dulce y embelesada, Naruto alzó su propia mano y la depositó sobre la que ella tenía en su torso. Sus ojos azules eran tan vivos, profundos y, a la vez, le inspiraban tanta seguridad que la joven solo acató en contener el aliento un momento y, ruborizándose, mordió en un gesto nervioso su labio inferior y, seguidamente asintió con la cabeza. Kakashi abrió los ojos oscuros en el instante que el rompecabezas terminó de encajar por completo.

" _Blanco es, gallina lo pone…"_

\- ¿Jah? -manifestó el mayor de todos, parpadeando repetidas veces mientras adoptaba una expresión de estupefacción y alzó la mano, apuntándolos a ambos con el índice- Naruto, ¿Ustedes dos están saliendo?

Hinata se ruborizó más de ipso facto y Naruto, torciendo el gesto, miró a Kakashi sin entender.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Cómo que si estamos saliendo? ¿Qué no ve que acabamos de entrar, Kakashi-sensei?

Shikamaru palmeó su frente con incredulidad, a lo que Sakura farfulló un apenas audible "idiota" mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Hanabi soltó una risita burlona y Sai parpadeó repetidas veces, sin entender de repente el porqué todo el mundo estaba reaccionando. Kakashi mismo bajó la cabeza mientras soltaba un suspiro seco y escamado ante las palabras de su estudiante.

-Naruto, cabeza hueca- farfulló perplejamente- ¡Hablo de si Hinata y tú están llevando algún tipo de relación diferente! ¿Son novios? ¿O planeas declararte? Porque si es lo segundo, déjame decirte que no lo estás disimulando nada.

Esa vez llegó el turno de Naruto de ruborizarse tanto como Hinata, pues incluso si venía hablándolo entre amigos, otra cosa era que su sensei se lo preguntara directamente. En un gesto avergonzado e impulsivo, Naruto frunció el ceño mientras se avanzó hacia Kakashi, replicando con un puño en alto.

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta tonta es esa, Kakashi-sensei? ¡Por su puesto que es mi novia, ttebayo!

-Vale, vale, entiendo- concedió el Hokage, aunque con un tono mucho más ligero y despejado, encontrando incluso divertida la situación. Después de todo, no pudo evitar sentirse algo nostálgico al recordar a Naruto a sus doce años, como un niño marginado que sólo buscaba llamar desesperadamente la atención y verlo ahí, de pie, convertido en la mejor versión de sí mismo y, ahora, con novia. Definitivamente ese niño ya se había convertido en un hombre. Como si del otoño que él mismo llegó a verle y del invierno que debió vivir siendo perseguido por los Akatsuki, y viviendo en carne propia una gran guerra; ahora podía ver el resultado gratificante de su nuevo florecimiento. Kakashi soltó un suspiro calmo, y agregó- No se preocupen. Vayan los tres a ver a Hiashi-san. Sai, Sakura y Shikamaru pueden quedarse aquí a dar los detalles de la misión.

Naruto le sonrió a su sensei, agradecido, y se lo comunicó de manera esporádica y propia de él. Hinata y Hanabi, por su parte, sonrieron. Y educadas, como les correspondía en su familia, hicieron una pequeña venia formal antes de retirarse los tres de ahí.

Tal vez era porque ya no tenían el afán de reportar los detalles de la misión, pero de repente los pasillos se veían más despejados y cálidos. Y aunque ambas Hyuga seguían tensas, pensando en su padre, Naruto conseguía aligerar el ambiente con su optimismo y luminosa personalidad. Al cabo de unos quince minutos, llegaron al área de medicina general, dónde estaban recibiendo a las pocas personas que fueron afectadas por la caída de trozos de roca en el cielo. Y entre murmullos y olor a jabón, amoníaco y hierbabuena, lograron distinguir a la distancia a Hyuga Hiashi, patriarca de los Hyuga, escuchando pacientemente las indicaciones de los médicos. Se veía tranquilo. Tan sólo asentía con la cabeza. Hinata contuvo el aliento al reconocerlo, pero se sintió aliviada al ver que se podía sostener por su cuenta. Tenía un brazo vendado y sujeto con un cabestrillo. Los tres se acercaron, las dos hermanas llevando la delantera en la marcha, y en cuánto Hiashi las reconoció, abrió sus ojos blanquecinos y sonrió con franco alivio.

\- ¡Ahí están!... ¡Están bien! – Hiashi intentó incorporarse, pero soltó un quejido tenue, mirando su brazo derecho.

\- ¡Padre!

\- ¡Papá!

\- Hinata… Hanabi- Hiashi respiró un poco, buscando menguar el dolor en el hombro. Naruto les dejó su espacio un momento, admirando en silencio cómo el patriarca de los Hyuga parecía un roble estable y firme, incluso si se notaba en sus ojos y los alrededores de estos que se encontraba cansado en ese segundo. Tal vez no había dormido bien tampoco, al igual que ellos. O pudo haber sido debido al mismo ataque de Toneri. Como fuera, de todas maneras, Hiashi lucía bien, firme y su herida resultaba ser tan sólo superficial. Parecía increíble pensar que ese preocupado padre, antaño, había sido tan severo con ambas que habría preferido enemistarlas a toda costa antes de que cooperaran con debilidad y amor entre ellas. Pero, como se ha dicho desde siempre, es el tiempo aquél que se encarga de mostrar las cosas como son y, también, de permitirlas evolucionar- Están bien, las dos. Qué alivio. Yo… sabía. Sabía que estaban en la luna.

-Padre, no te fuerces mucho- dijo Hinata con un tono indeciso y preocupado. Hiashi sonrió ligeramente, negando con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien. Les haría falta muchísimo más que eso para derribarme, no soy un roble que se tumbe al antojo. Sólo es un hombro dislocado. No se preocupen- La voz de Hiashi sonaba firme, tranquila, segura. Y aquello les dio certeza y seguridad a sus dos hijas, quiénes suspiraron, liberando tensión. En ese intervalo corto de palabras silentes, Hiashi notó la presencia de Naruto, quién lo percibió de un parpadeo y se apresuró a enderezarse, nervioso. Pues… una cosa era encarar a Hanabi, que tenía una personalidad fuerte pero un amor tierno con su hermana mayor, y otra muy diferente el decidir querer a Hinata que podía presumir el tener una enorme dulzura y encanto natural. Pero Hyuga Hiashi tenía fama de ser otra voz. Con reputación de hierro y severidad milimétrica, era respetado y hasta temido por muchos que estaban incluso en su mismo rango. Hiashi lo miró con esos ojos escrutadores y analíticos, que parecían poder analizarle al joven rubio cada parte íntima del alma, incluso sin emplear el Byakugan, cosa que consiguió ponerlo más tenso. Pero, sorpresivamente, Hiashi soltó un suspiro, suavizando la expresión. Y eso llevó a Naruto a poder hacer lo mismo- Uzumaki Naruto- lo llamó calmado, flexible, contenido- ¿Qué trae por acá al héroe de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja?

Al ser llamado "héroe", Naruto suspiró, considerando que tal vez no sería tan complejo como había imaginado. De algún modo, se sentía un poco abochornado de admitirse, para sí mismo, que podía ser a veces un poco prevenido con el trato de la gente. Ya que, después de estar acostumbrado toda su vida a que los demás despreciaran sus hojas de otoño al caer, o el frío de sus vientos de invierno, encontraba aún asombroso el que esas mismas personas empezaran a ver con marcada admiración la naturaleza naciente de sus flores primaverales. Sonrió gentilmente a Hiashi, rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza con la mano vendada.

-Tan sólo acompañaba a Hinata y a Hanabi para verlo, señor.

Hiashi escuchó con atención, y luego asintió con la cabeza- Ya veo. Puedes decirle entonces al Sexto que ya me encuentro muchísimo mejor. Que estoy estable y que, lo más probable, es que me den el alta después de esta revisión. Gracias.

-Eh…- Naruto pareció parpadear repetidas veces, no esperando esa respuesta que lo dejó un poco desarmado y fuera de base. Bajó la mano y la puso en frente de si mismo, intentando explicarse- No… este… verá… no fue eso lo que quise decir, ttebayo… - murmuró nervioso, pero entonces sus ojos azules se cruzaron momentáneamente con los de Hinata, que conservaba en sí una mirada tierna, cálida, cargada de bondad y amor. Una mirada que, sin haberlo pretendido, él había ganado desde hacía mucho tiempo y que, ahora que lo sabía, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. Sintiendo renovada determinación, cosa que Hiashi notó, Naruto tomó aire y, ya más tranquilo, hizo una educada venia antes de agregar un firme- Padre… - Hinata llevó las manos a su boca, conteniendo un gritico de sorpresa en lo que se ruborizaba en el acto. Hanabi misma pareció admirada y Hiashi, no menos extrañado, arqueó ambas cejas, adoptando una expresión discreta de educado desconcierto- Amo a su hija Hinata. La amo con todo mi ser, ttebayo. Quiero salir con ella, estar con ella. Pero, antes que nada, quiero poder contar con su bendición para ello.

Un silencio se instaló de repente entre todos. Era tan ensordecedor que hasta la misma Hinata sintió un nudo en la garganta al mirar a su padre quien, tras ir procesando las palabras de Naruto, la miró a ella de vuelta. ¿Hacía calor en ese edificio o tan sólo era ella?

-Hinata- voz de padre. Cauta, atenta, como quién logra observar detenidamente una situación, buscando percibirla sin margen de equivocación- ¿Es eso cierto? – Hinata contuvo el aliento, observando a Hiashi un momento largo. Pero luego, por el rabillo del ojo, observó a Naruto aún haciendo la venia a Hiashi. Con un porte noble, gentil. Determinado y caluroso. ¿Qué había sido de ese niño ruidoso que tantas sonrisas le sacó en el pasado? Sin duda, ese niño ya era un hombre. Y Hinata sólo conseguía admirarlo ahí con profundo amor, mientras observaba como estaba dispuesto a empezar a andar ese camino, juntos.

-Si, padre. Es cierto.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que eres digno de salir con ella, Uzumaki Naruto? La primogénita del líder del Clan Hyuga. Podrías ser muy el hijo del Cuarto Hokage, y un héroe de Guerra. Pero nuestro Clan es antiguo y prestigioso, además de poseer una larga historia que implica el valor de la sangre de por medio. De nuestro Byakugan, o nuestro puño suave. ¿Qué puedes saber tú de eso, para creerte digno de Hinata? - aun pese a la dureza de sus palabras, la pregunta de Hiashi era aplacada y seria, como quién espera de verdad una respuesta reflexiva de parte del joven. Sabía que esperaba que le respondiera algo contundente y, temiendo que no fuera a ser el caso, Hinata se avanzó, queriendo responder. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, Naruto se incorporó para mirar a Hiashi y, tras sonreírle de manera humilde, intervino.

-Para serle franco… no, no creo ser digno de ella. Hinata es demasiado maravillosa, ttebayo- el joven Uzumaki viró el rostro hacia su novia, quién sintió el calor agolparse en sus mejillas, haciendo estremecer también la parte baja de su vientre por un momento. La mirada de Naruto era tan intensa y, a la vez, tan transparente, que sólo podía resultar hipnotizadora. Hiashi, por su parte, no pasó por alto ese pequeño gesto entre ambos- Pero… haré todo lo posible por darle lo que ella necesite. Me esforzaré por convertirme en alguien digno de ella, y de todos ustedes como Clan, señor. A Neji le hice esa promesa, antes de fallecer. El cuidar de ella, de su vida. Neji fue un valioso amigo que sigue en nuestras almas, y lo hará siempre, ttebayo.

Neji. Hyuga Neji. ¿Qué pensaría Neji, de esa situación? Se preguntó Hiashi para sus adentros, mientras observaba al muchacho alto, de pie en frente de él. Neji se volvió alguien muy importante para Hinata, su más fiel protector. Tal vez se habría mostrado algo celoso, reticente en lo que se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño, apartando la mirada de ellos. Pero lo más probable era que hubiese aceptado pues, a la final, Neji tenía a Naruto en muy alto estima. Fue gracias a ese impulsivo rubio cabeza hueca que se enteró de la verdad acerca de su padre, y que pudo liberar su propio espíritu de tantos prejuicios mentales y bloqueos personales. De hecho, a Naruto le debían el contar realmente con Neji como parte elemental de los Hyuga.

-Ya veo… ¿Y estás seguro de poder lograrlo? – fue más un pensamiento en voz alta de parte del mayor, que en sí una pregunta. Pero, de todas maneras, aprovechando que la formuló, esperó con paciencia la respuesta de Naruto, quién le sonrió abierta y encantadoramente, mientras se aventuraba a tomar la mano de Hinata, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y, señalando con el otro pulgar su protector ninja con el símbolo de Konoha, rio.

\- Por supuesto. Yo jamás retrocederé a mi palabra, ¡Ese es mi camino ninja!

Y ahí llegó el turno de Hiashi el mostrar una expresión de mayor sorpresa, pues pudo reconocer esas palabras en la boca de su propia hija durante las largas horas de entrenamiento que llegó a tener bajó su techo. De las veces que la repetía con las palmas de las manos amoratadas y ensangrentadas, el sudor descendiendo por su rostro, pero la determinación palpable en su blanca mirada. "Así que…"

Sí. Naruto no sólo había sido un héroe de guerra, sino que además le había ayudado a crecer. Incluso más de lo que él mismo, como padre, pudo aportarle a ella a la tierna edad de doce años. En el fondo lo lamentaba enormemente, pero no era tarde para redimirse, después de todo. Ella era, sin lugar a duda, muy parecida a su madre. Con la misma dulzura y sentido de altruismo; el tipo de persona que en tiempos arduos ofrece esperanza y guía. Ella se opacó por muchos años, pero, ahora, tomada de la mano de Naruto, ambos de pie en frente de él, era como ver a una magnificente luna llena de pie, brillante y fuerte, segura y orgullosa junto a su sol. Soltando un suspiro calmo, sonriendo tal vez con cierta nostalgia, el patriarca de los Hyuga suavizó la expresión, vehemente. Accesible.

-Definitivamente eres alguien extraño y único, Naruto. Tal y cómo dijo Neji. Tal vez sea cierto que…tu vista sea mejor que la nuestra- Hanabi misma no había esperado esa respuesta, por lo que viró el rostro hacia su padre, componiendo con la boca una "o" perfecta. Hiashi, por su parte, estaba tranquilo. Pero guardando la solemnidad en apariencia y palabra, agregó- Cuida de Hinata, entonces. Te lo encomiendo.

Y sintiendo calidez en el pecho, Naruto suspiró, aliviado, apretando aún más fuerte la mano de Hinata, quién también pareció relajarse al llevar la otra mano a su propio pecho, sonriendo.

-Padre…

-Muchas gracias, padre. No lo defraudaré, ttebayo.

En esas llegaron dos de los médicos de turno, que debían cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden entre ellos. Naruto los conocía, de vista. Eran amigos de Sakura, por ende harían bien su trabajo, eso era seguro. Así que, tras intercambiar un par de palabras apresuradas sobre cortas revisiones de rutina, Hanabi y Hiashi se incorporaron y se dejaron guiar hasta la sala contigua entre murmullos tenues y rápidos sobre las preocupadas preguntas de un padre que deseaba saber qué ocurrió con sus hijas en la luna, y las tranquilizadoras y despreocupadas respuestas de la menor que con soltura explicaban un asunto ya solucionado.

Hinata sentía las mejillas arder. Pero con una mirada ligeramente ausente y distraída, observaba el perfil de su hermanita que reía y hacía deliberados gestos con las manos y el rostro, mientras Hiashi la escuchaba con una sonrisa discreta. Para sus adentros, la joven de cabellos azulados pensó con nostalgia el cómo Hanabi había crecido ya en todo ese tiempo, añorando de alguna manera a esa pequeña de revueltos y cortos cabellos castaños que iba corriendo a buscarla en una de las más inocentes y tiernas manifestaciones de amor. Hanabi siempre tuvo una actitud más fuerte que ella, menos dócil y contemplativa, más esporádica y temperamental. En eso, se parecía mucho al padre de ambas, quien años atrás era terriblemente severo e implacable, en búsqueda siempre de una constante perfección, encontrada en un único camino milimétrico. Censurando cualquier voz o pensamiento que fuera diferente a eso. Sin embargo, por fortuna, la gente crecía, aprendía y evolucionaba. Hiashi perdió a un hermano y a un sobrino en el proceso, haciéndole replantearse hasta qué punto la familia debía estar o no por encima o por debajo del honor. Hinata debía admitir que, en la actualidad, Hyuga Hiashi era mucho mejor padre de lo que había sido años atrás y, más importante aún, se esforzaba realmente por serlo. Por darle ese reconocimiento a ambas, y que ellas mismas le dieran a él ese reconocimiento. Aunque, más que un reconocimiento, Hinata desde la dulzura de su corazón se lo agradecía también. Le agradecía haberle permitido entrar en ese espacio que, durante muchos años de su adolescencia, pensó que sería infranqueable. Y una prueba de ello era que, precisamente, estuviera de acuerdo en la entrada de Naruto a sus vidas. Quién precisamente se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de ella, la cual de un respingo lo miró, cayendo en cuenta que luego de mucho ajetreo con la misión, el anuncio y hablar con los Hyuga… ahora tenían un espacio para ellos dos, solos. Aún si en la sala había personas que iban y venían, esperando atender o ser atendidas, ya era poco probable que los interrumpieran. No obstante, siendo precavido, Naruto se viró tras dedicarle una tierna sonrisa y la condujo de la mano hacia la salida, donde los recibió un pasillo al aire libre más silencioso, y la tenue caricia del aire frío del invierno. Hinata suspiró, y un poco de vaho salió de su boca, observando la belleza del cielo nocturno, y la inmensidad de la luna llena puesta sobre ellos, como una preciosa perla sagrada que se expandía sobre un manto azul oscuro, como su cabello sedoso y abundante. El cielo era despejado, aunque Hinata no sentía mayor frío en ese segundo. Si, llevar consigo el abrigo de Naruto ayudaba, pero su cuerpo por si mismo sentía calidez por todo lo vivido en las últimas horas, en especial emocionalmente hablando. Entonces, ¿Por qué no se atrevía a mirarlo en ese momento? El calor en sus mejillas, agolpándose, la delataba. Se sentía nerviosa. Empezó a tamborilear con los dedos inquietamente, siendo consciente de que, incluso si horas atrás se habían dicho tantas cosas tan honestas (y en cierta medida también un poco vergonzosas), había sido en frente de otras personas, o corriendo por los afanes de la misión. No obstante, en ese segundo ya tenían un instante de silencio compartido en dónde ella sentía como Naruto la miraba fijamente, así ella hiciera el esfuerzo de no hacerlo en ese segundo. Escuchaba el constante latido de su corazón golpearle los oídos, hasta que la voz de Naruto, ronca y calmada, la llamó.

-Hinata… - tenía un tono entre vacilante y firme. Movida por la realidad y la curiosidad, la joven Hyuga se aventuró a alzar la cabeza para encontrarse con la profundidad de los ojos azules intensos de Naruto. Una mirada indescifrable, recóndita y luego, descendiendo muy suavemente, él bajó los párpados para capturar la boca de ella en un beso dulce, acariciante. El rostro de él también emanaba calor. ¿Sería acaso el chakra de Kurama, del cuál hablaba, o él también se sentiría un poco avergonzado? El tacto del joven Uzumaki era tierno, pero un poco tenso. Rígido. Resultaba claro que, más que un conquistador, era un guerrero, y su experiencia no era demasiada en cuanto al tema de lidiar con mujeres de esa manera. Pero realmente lo estaba intentando en ese segundo. La buscaba, la quería. Y conmovida por eso, Hinata se aventuró ella misma a cerrar los ojos, relajando su propia mandíbula con el fin de apartarse unos milímetros. Sólo lo suficiente para soltar un suspiro quedo antes de buscar nuevamente la boca de Naruto y, tomando cariñosamente el labio inferior de él entre los suyos, alzó las manos frías a sus mejillas y lo invitó a acercarse más. La piel del rubio hervía en contraste con la suya, pero el tacto fue tan fluido que Naruto, de buena manera, se acercó más, abriéndose paso entre la boca de la joven Hyuga mientras sus manos grandes y ásperas buscaron ponerse a cada lado de las amplias caderas de ella. Hinata se estremeció, pues con sólo ese gesto pequeño pudo sentir como se movieron lo suficiente para cortar la poca distancia que había entre su espalda y el barandal de ese pasillo, dando vista a las calles de Konoha, permitiéndose sentir el gran cuerpo de él, masculino, alto y firme, más cerca de sí. Su lengua era tibia, al igual que sus labios. El beso era lento, pero manteniendo la dulzura en el proceso, un poco el temor al ser la primera vez. Pero era una sensación tan agradable que Hinata, tomando aire por la nariz, pasó la mano derecha de la mejilla de él a su nuca, y pronto el resto del brazo, aproximándolo en un abrazo.

Emitiendo un sonido ronco tras su garganta, Naruto respondió al exquisito contacto subiendo las manos por ese sensual torso de ella, cubierto por la chaqueta negra de él, mientras la tanteaba, siendo consciente de la curva de su espalda y aprisionarla más entre sus brazos. La besó mucho más profundamente, llevando la cabeza de Hinata un poco hacia atrás por la pequeña fuerza que usó al respecto. Pero resultaba indescriptible la manera como, en medio de esa intimidad y lentitud, se fueron volviendo más conscientes el uno del otro. Del tacto entre sus pieles, de esa necesidad de palpar y agarrar. El agarre de Naruto era firme, pero al estar más cerca todavía, Hinata pudo percibir como él se encontraba temblando ligeramente; y, sin embargo, la tocaba de manera tan inmaculada, la besaba con tanta devoción que sólo pudo sentir calidez en ese segundo, y una emoción emerger desde la parte baja de su vientre hasta su estómago. Él también estaba nervioso, así como ella. Saberlo la hizo sentir más tranquila, y sonreír en medio del beso, cosa que Naruto percibió y, fascinado, sonrió también, su boca junto a la de ella, mientras se iban apartando. No sin antes seguirle dando tiernos besos en el proceso hasta sí separarse lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos, aunque manteniendo la cercanía del abrazo. Soltaron una bocanada de aire. El rostro de Naruto estaba más rojo de lo que ella habría previsto, pero su pupila estaba dilatada de deseo. Era fácil verlo por el matiz de sus orbes azules. Hinata supuso que, de alguna manera, por el tipo de ojos de ella, sería más difícil para él apreciar ese tipo de cosas, pero, de todas maneras, observó cómo la miraba con profunda fascinación mientras componía una sonrisa ladeada.

-En verdad que te ves linda cuando te sonrojas, ttebayo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estoy muy roja? Naruto-kun.

-Solo…- los ojos de Naruto la miraron con calidez, y luego descendieron suavemente a los labios de ella, para así bajar el rostro y robarle un pequeño beso más efímero, pero no por ello menos cariñoso-… solo un poco.

Naruto mismo se sentía sobre las nubes. De alguna manera, le seguía resultando aún muy nuevo la idea de querer a alguien que, no solamente había conocido desde siempre, sino que además había estado para él mucho más de lo que él mismo habría estado consigo mismo años atrás. La notó ruborizarse aún más, ante la sorpresa de ese pequeño beso robado y, al verla encogerse de hombros más tímidamente, sólo pudo acatar en mover los hombros propios en medio de una risa silenciosa. Era adorable. Sin lugar a duda. Con sus finos labios entreabiertos, ahora rosados por la intensidad del beso anterior, las largas pestañas oscuras y curvas, enmarcando esos ojos redondeados cargados de amor e inocencia. Unos ojos que reflejaban sin contención alguna la pureza de su alma y de sus intenciones. Hyuga Hinata era, en definitivamente, un ser humano de una energía preciosa y corazón cargado de altruismo y bondad. ¿Cómo es que…?

-Naruto-kun… -ladeando la cabeza ligeramente, con la misma simpleza que habría empleado un ave, Hinata lo devolvió a la realidad, tras encontrarlo momentáneamente distraído.

-Ah…si, dime.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Si, definitivamente un ser con una energía preciosa. Naruto suspiró, sintiéndose un poco pesado al ser consciente de los ojos de ella puestos sobre él con insistencia, mientras terminaba de procesar una idea que no lo traía del todo contento. Una idea que, de hecho, había estado rondando por su cabeza todos esos días previos, desde que quedaron atrapados en el primer genjutsu dónde vio los sentimientos de la morena grabados palmo a palmo en la bufanda roja que tejía… y en la historia que compartían ambos. Una idea que no dejó de golpearlo con pesadez cada que se detenía a mirarla con ojos distintos.

-No es nada… sólo… llevo días pensando que soy un tonto por no haber dicho nada antes. Por no haberlo notado tampoco. No me extrañaría que me hubieras odiado en ese tiempo, Hinata- apartó la vista unos instantes, torciendo una mueca con cierto dejo de desgana- Al mismo tiempo… he pensado egoístamente que tal vez de haberlo sabido desde el principio… mi infancia habría sido mucho más… diferente, ttebayo.

-Naruto-kun…

\- ¡No me mal entiendas! – sintiéndose de repente un poco afanado, el joven rubio se apresuró a mirarla de nuevo a los ojos, haciendo todo lo posible por ser claro en ese momento, mostrándose algo torpe de repente- Es sólo que… tengo muchos amigos ahora, y los he ido consiguiendo cada vez más con los años. Pero… a esas edad no me sentía digno de nada, Hinata, ni de nadie. Tampoco me sentía poder merecerlo, así me esforzara por creer que sí. Y, sin embargo, tú… siempre me notaste- No, Hinata no dimensionaría nunca lo agradecido que se sentía por ello, lo conmovido. La calidez tan profunda a su alma y corazón que eso le inspiraba. El entender que desde siempre alguien lo amó por sí mismo o, más precisamente, a pesar de sí mismo. Apartó la mirada de nuevo, algo abatido. Sentía como Hinata lo escuchaba con profunda paciencia y atención, seguramente observándolo con esos hermosos y dicientes ojos de perla- No me habría extrañado que, en lugar de quererme, me hubieras terminado odiando. Fui un idiota, en todas las formas, ttebayo. Lo lamento. Lamento aún más no haberme percatado antes, yo…

Una brisa suave los acarició a ambos, haciendo bailar sus cabellos y el delicado y floral aroma de éstos. Pero Hinata, con calma y profundo amor lo silenció, al alzar la mano y posarla suavemente sobre la mejilla de él. Su mano seguía fría, pero era suave y su tacto, su intención, absolutamente cálidos. Naruto se asombró al sentir una sensación de déjà-vu con ese gesto, pues se visualizó a ellos mismos en la oscuridad de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, tras la pérdida de Neji, el cómo Hinata, cuál rayo de luz esperanzador, lo trajo de nuevo a sí mismo con ese gesto. Mirada determinada, lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos, pero…denotando fortaleza, fuego. La voluntad de su aldea, su familia, de ella misma. De él también. Pensar que esas manos tan tiernas y delicadas podían abarcar tanta fuerza consigo. Y, sintiéndose desarmado, Naruto la miró a los ojos solo para contener el aliento al recibir de su parte una preciosa sonrisa cargada de amor y dulzura.

-Naruto-kun es Naruto-kun- musitó ella con voz suave y acogedora- Con tu ingenio o torpeza, con tu espontaneidad, tus bromas, tu luz. Con tu lealtad y firmeza. Todo eso forma parte de ti, así que no podría odiarte. Porque…es toda esa autenticidad tuya, la que, por el contrario, me ha hecho amarte con locura desde siempre.

Naruto sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar eso y, sobre todo, al poder incluso palpar la honestidad de cada una de sus palabras e intenciones. Sintiéndose brutalmente conmovido, tembló ligeramente al poner la mano de él sobre la de ella, en su rostro. Los ojos le ardieron, pero sin darle tiempo de nada más, se acercó de nuevo para sellar su unión con otro beso profundo, intenso y entregado. No arrebatador, pero si cargado de emociones, y absoluto afecto. Y esa vez, ya más acostumbrada a su presencia, Hinata lo recibió y correspondió, dándose el lujo de cerrar los ojos mientras sentía el atrayente perfume de él tan cerca de sí. Un beso amoroso, entregado, pero no muy largo. Un beso que, en un principio, Naruto ofreció con ganas de llorar, pero al separarse ligeramente sentía tan sólo ganas de reír. Un beso en donde pensó cómo tuvieron ambos que transformarse en esos diez años para llegar ahí, donde estaban. Para ver a Hinata de esa manera y que ella lo viera también a él. Cómo fue todo un proceso de vivir ese lado oscuro en la luna blanca, con el constante deseo de ir abriendo puertas, descubriendo el amor, sin conseguirlo del todo; pero queriendo fervientemente encontrarlo, sin miedo a nada también. Fueron años oscuros para ambos, distantes, difíciles. Años que tal vez fueron más tristes con momentos alegres, que alegres con momentos tristes. Años de desconfianza, de acumulación de miedos, de pérdidas y soledad. Años que, si bien fueron duros, los habían ayudado a llegar a ese punto en el que estaban; a construirse como lo que eran en ese instante presente. A entender que se pudieron encontrar por fin, sin saber que se habían estado buscando por tanto tiempo. Años en los que, luego de haber transcurrido tan largo camino, por fin podrían darse el lujo de reconciliarse con su pasado y al fin liberarse de éste, para recibir lo que les llegaría con mayor felicidad, gozo y juntos.

Era una nueva etapa en la que sus cuatro estaciones y fases lunares convergían en dos seres que se reconocían desde el amor y la belleza alquímica de sus cambios constantes y evoluciones. De haberse conocido como dos niños desertados en un mundo viciado en el que nadie los quería… a reconocerse como jóvenes adultos y la madurez de poder entregarse y recibir un amor puro y de verdad.

Naruto se apartó, sonriendo sin contener la alegría de su alma, con las lágrimas suspendidas en la comisura de sus ojos. Y rio ligeramente divertido al ver como Hinata misma, compartiendo esa inmensa emoción, también lo veía con los ojos humedecidos y una radiante sonrisa que denotaba su alegría de vivir. Con suma delicadeza, Naruto besó tiernamente la frente de Hinata, para luego limpiarle de manera suave la comisura de los ojos. Sus propios ojos azules la miraban hondamente, de manera calurosa, sensible, honesta.

-Te amo, Hinata- le respondió de vuelta, y Hinata sintió la tibieza de cada una de sus palabras.

-Te amo, Naruto-kun.

Naruto rio, vehemente, mientras alzaba el índice para acariciarle con el dorso de éste la mejilla- Definitivamente eres un sol- y ante esa afirmación de parte de él, la joven morena parpadeó con un dejo de desconcierto.

\- ¿Un sol? – repitió, extrañada. Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, un sol. ¿Por qué?

Hinata tardó en responder un momento, pero parecía estar buscando, en su mente, cuáles serían las mejores palabras para emplear en referencia a eso. Notó a Naruto alto, en frente de ella, iluminado por la luz de la luna blanca, mezclándose con la luz artificial que brotaba de la ventana del edificio. Se encogió un poco sobre sí misma, antes de sonreír ligeramente.

-No, nada. Es sólo que a quién vi como un sol siempre fue a ti, Naruto-kun – admitió con un hilo de voz, a lo que el joven rubio arqueó ambas cejas en una silenciosa expresión de sorpresa- Yo me veía más como… la luna. Ya sabes. Un poco cambiante, evolutiva. Nocturna, calma. Discreta. Brillando por otros… por tí – y al oírla, Naruto resopló por la nariz, en medio de una risa burlona, aunque divertida. Hinata ladeó la cabeza frente a eso- ¿Qué pasa? – Y bueno, resultaba que Naruto encontraba inverosímil todo eso ya que, si bien él pudo haber sido extrovertido siempre, la verdad Hinata era realmente luz en su más puro estado. Que tal vez no lo conectó en el pasado, por despistado, pero… antes de pelear contra Neji, en los exámenes chuunin, fue por ella que consiguió los ánimos de intentarlo y vencer. Fue gracias a ella que tuvo el valor de hacerle frente a Pain; y, junto a ella, tomados de la mano, fueron juntos el símbolo de esperanza y lucha en la mitad de la Cuarta Gran Guerra. Por ella fue capaz de ir a la luna y volver. No, tal vez Hinata no dimensionaba la cantidad de luminosidad que ella le entregaba constantemente a los demás, y tal vez ocurría de esa manera porque en ese entonces les daba luz a todos, menos a sí misma. Por ende, la veía de manera esporádica, como a la luna. Pero su luminiscencia era constante hacia otros y, recientemente, fue que empezó a proyectarla para sí también, a reconocerse en ésta. Y así seguiría. Naruto se encargaría de recordarle a ella lo maravillosa que era, de veras.

\- ¿En verdad eres consciente de los rayos de luz que vives mostrando, Hyuga Hinata? – Naruto se acercó, revolviéndole los cabellos juguetonamente. La joven aludida se afanó, ruborizándose.

\- ¡Na…Naruto-kun! - Hinata soltó una deliberada risa y, presa de la sorpresa, pero contagiado por esta también, Naruto la siguió para luego ser callado por un pequeño beso que, esta vez, fue ella la que le robó debido a la emoción que le generaron sus palabras hacia ella, su admiración. Y el rubio, entendiendo eso, le devolvió la sonrisa con una expresión pícara, muy propia de él desde esa tierna edad en la que se iba corriendo a pintarle el rostro de piedra a los Hokages.

Jugaron un poco juntando sus frente, besando la nariz del otro, removiéndose por tenues cosquillas y luego quedar en la tranquilidad de un abrazo compartido y repetidos besos en la mejilla durante estos. Naruto tampoco perdía oportunidad en robarle uno que otro beso en los labios cuando ella se distraía, disfrutando de las mejillas arreboladas de la joven Hyuga cada que hacía eso, o la expresión tímida que adoptaba seguidamente. Pero poco a poco, en la medida que fue tomando más confianza, ella también le empezó a robar tiernos besos, sorprendiéndolo de manera grata a él. Así duraron un buen rato, hasta que la enfermera dio aviso de que habían terminado con los exámenes de Hanabi y Hiashi, y que todo se encontraba en perfecto orden entre los dos. Les dieron el alta esa misma noche, dándoles la excelente noticia de que estaban en perfectas condiciones y Hinata, relajando su postura y soltando tensiones, liberó un suspiro aliviado, agradeciéndole a los cielos de que todo hubiera salido bien. Naruto sonrió, sintiéndose satisfecho y también muy feliz por su novia, pero no tardó en apartarse de ella un poco, por respeto a la llegada de su suegro y su cuñada, quienes no tardaron en aparecer en la puerta, junto con la enfermera. Hinata se apresuró a acercarse a ellos, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro mientras intercambiaban palabras más animadas, en familia. Naruto los observaba a distancia, espalda apoyada en la baranda, manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y ahora con la chaqueta negra puesta, pues Hinata se la había regresado; sonriéndoles, sintiéndose supremamente feliz de ver a Hinata alegre y a su familia bien. La pérdida de Neji fue un golpe duro para los Hyuga, dos años atrás, y le complacía apreciar el cómo lograron unirse más luego de ese episodio y estar pendientes el uno del otro, cuidándose entre ellos. Hiashi se viró, apaciguado. Brazo derecho en reposo, brazo izquierdo con su bastón, mientras soltó un firme:

-Hinata, Hanabi, vamos a casa.

Ambas hermanas se miraron, para luego asentir y repetir al unísono- Sí, padre.

Hanabi miró a Naruto y le dedicó una sonrisa, que pronto cambió por una expresión altiva, y se encaminó hacia su padre, ondeando el cabello castaño con elegancia y viveza.

-Gracias por todo, Naruto-niisan- terminó diciendo la menor de los Hyuga con su deliberada espontaneidad en lo que seguía avanzando, alzando la mano con un ademán de saludo. Hinata se ruborizó frente el apelativo. Naruto, en su lugar, rio divertidamente.

\- ¡Hanabi!

\- Déjala, ttebayo. Que suena bien.

Hinata suspiró, llevando una mano a su pecho. Era consciente que el apelativo se debía a que tenían el visto bueno de Hanabi, cosa que era maravillosa, pero… observó por el rabillo del ojo el cómo su padre seguía avanzando y soltó un suspiro, sabiendo que lo adecuado sería partir con ellos. Vio a su novio. Pero éste tan sólo le respondió con una amable sonrisa.

-Naruto-kun…

-No te preocupes por mí, Hinata. Tú ve con ellos. Mañana iré por ti, para que salgamos un rato.

Hinata pareció vacilante unos instantes.

\- ¿Lo… lo prometes?

\- ¡Pero claro, ttebayo! Ya lo sabes, yo nunca retrocederé a mi palabra.

La joven Hyuga soltó una carcajada divertida, relajándose. Y seguidamente asintió con la cabeza. Se viró y avanzó para alcanzar el paso de Hiashi y Hanabi. Hinata soltó un suspiro. Sentían la tenue brisa de invierno que refrescaba el ambiente, sin hacerlo sentir tan terriblemente frío. Y pensó lo significativo que sí podía ser llevar una bufanda roja para esas épocas. Miró a su alrededor, a su padre y a su hermana, sintiéndose plena al verlos bien a los dos, en óptimas condiciones, con la fortaleza y sanación que siempre los había caracterizado. Hiashi se detuvo un momento y, con sorpresa, lo hicieron también las otras dos, preguntándose si todo iba en orden. Hasta que el patriarca de los Hyuga viró el rostro hacia Naruto, quién los veía partir y parpadeó desconcertado al sentir la mirada blanca de Hiashi sobre él. Sin embargo, su expresión era afable- Debes tener hambre, Naruto. ¿Vienes a cenar con nosotros? – Hinata, Hanabi y Naruto adoptaron una expresión de absoluta sorpresa ante ese ofrecimiento, pero Hinata sonrió abierta y emocionadamente, mirando a su novio también con la alegría de ver que su padre le estaba abriendo las puertas a la familia. Naruto se sintió un poco desorientado, pero, al notar la aceptación, también se sintió feliz y lo demostró en su sonrisa amplia. Una sonrisa brillante, de sol en primavera.

-Me encantaría, padre. Claro que sí- y pronto el joven rubio se apresuró a alcanzarlos, para así reanudar la marcha junto a los Hyuga; caminando, por supuesto, al lado de Hinata. Hiashi mismo compuso una tenue sonrisa al ver a Hinata feliz, al igual que lo hizo Hanabi. En una armonía agradable, caminaron en familia, mientras se perdían entre los murmullos de la aldea y sus habitantes. La luna llena seguía alzada, imponente, en el firmamento. Y al soplar una tenue brisa, caricia del viento del Norte, la nieve cayó de una rama de árbol, dejando a la vista un brote de flor.

.

.

 **Fin**


End file.
